The Experiment
by orangeighter8
Summary: As Startish got bigger Saotome started to have different plans. An experiment? What is going to happen to Natsuki and Syo? POV: Natsuki NatsukixSyo


It's been a month since us, Starish got their first single out. After being together like every day we started to know each other inside and out. And I finally figured out what my feelings are for Syo-chan. It was love. I didn't want to believe that I was gay but I knew it was love. I always wondered what Syo-chan thought. I wonder if he likes me. One day we went to the library to write lyrics to the duet song Haru-chan wrote for us. Oh every time Syo-chan will say something it was cute. I would sometimes tell him you're so cute Syo-chan and he would look away and say "shut up!" "Hey Syo-chan should this part be like this~?" I said to Syo-chan. "Yeah I think that's good!" Said Syo-chan smiling at me. I couldn't stand it I had to say he was cute and I did. His reaction made me sad. He looked at me and yelled "stop saying that! I'm not cute! Okay?" I couldn't help but cry. I wanted Syo-chan to smile but I made him mad. Syo-chan looked at me after a minute or so and saw me crying. "Natsuki I didn't mean it like that...I...didn't mean to make you cry..." Said Syo looking down and then said "I like you...a lot...and I didn't know how to say it to you...I thought you were hitting on me but you actually liked Haruka than me...I was jealous...I'm sorry" I looked up and looked at Syo-chan and smiled I couldn't believe it he liked me back. I hugged him and said "I love you too Syo-chan!" Syo pushed me away and grabbed on to my collar and pulled me into a kiss. It was the best kiss I have ever had. It was warm and it made me feel happy. Syo-chan released me for air. Syo-chan turned red and covered his mouth with the back of his hand and said "what are we going to do Natsuki? We are idols...we are forbidden to love." I smiled and looked at him and said "let's keep it a secret then." And I pulled him into a kiss. We started to make out. Where suddenly we heard the door open to the library and we quickly broke apart and went back talking about the music. We looked and it was Haru-chan. "Oh you are writing lyrics to the song? Can I see?" Said Haru-chan and we did. She later stayed in the library to write music so we left. We went to our room and luckily Ai wasn't there. We sat there and wrote the rest of the lyrics making it a love song of each other. After we finished the song Syo-chan stared at me and started to get red and said "so ummm Natsuki...because we like each other...do you want to be my boyfriend?" And he looked away. Of course my answer was yes. I went and kissed him on the cheek. We stopped fooling around because we knew that Ai was going to be back soon. Ten minutes later Ai returned and looked at the lyrics and we got his approval for once.

It's been few weeks since Syo-chan and I started going out. We had a dance rehearsal as starish. We would dance and in the breaks Syo-chan would bring his seat next to mine and give me a cup of water. How sweet ? we would laugh and have a great time. During the practice I went to the bathroom and about a minute later Syo-chan came right behind me and hugged me. "There isn't anyone here Natsuki." Said Syo turning me around. "Okay Syo-chan~!" And he pulled me into a deep kiss. I was surprised of how much force Syo-chan used. I would think because he is small and our height difference, he wouldn't be forceful but he was. He slammed me against the wall and kissed me harder. I gasped for air but he would pull me back in. After a while he started to nibble on my neck. I liked it but I just didn't believe Syo-chan would be so forceful. We kissed for about two more minutes until we heard we heard Otoya say "what are you guys doing!?" Syo-chan let go of me and we both stared at him. Otoya stared at us in shock. Syo-chan replied after collecting his thoughts "it's just like you saw. Natsuki and I are dating. We know about the rule but we were going to keep it a secret." "Please don't tell anyone Otoya!" I said. "I won't but why? Why would you want the break the rules this fast?" "Because I love him and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to be with him." Said Syo-chan blushing and staring at the ground. Otoya started to leave the bathroom when he said "We should head back before any of the other members come in." And Syo-chan and I followed him back to the room.

After Otoya founding out about us we started to be more careful. We only kissed in our rooms in hours that we knew that Ai won't come back. I was so desperate sometimes during starfish rehearsals to reach out and kiss Syo-chan but I knew that won't be a good ending. One night the quartet night was stuck in traffic and were not coming back till morning. Syo-chan took this advantage and laid into my bed. "We don't have so many times we can do this. Why don't we take the chance?" Said Syo-chan rapping his arms around my neck. I looked straight into his and replied "yes I would love too, Syo-chan." This time I was the one who pulled him into a kiss. We started to kiss harder where Syo-chan again hit me against the wall. He really likes to be forceful doesn't he? We continued to kiss and we didn't stop for a while. Syo-chan let go of me and started to go down started to kiss my neck and my collar bone, but soon he went up back to my lips. We later let go where Syo looked at me, stroked my hair and, touched my cheek with the back of his hand, "We should go to sleep Natsuki." I nodded and laid down. Syo laid down so I spooned him in the blankets. I started to stroke his hair until I heard him fall to sleep. I later put my arm around his waist and fell asleep. The next morning we were woke up by Otoya. "Wake up you two! Tokiya was about to walk in! You guys need to be more careful." "I thought rehearsal was at 9. It's 6 what's going on?" Said Syo-chan getting out of my bed. "Nanami wanted to make breakfast for us and so they made it at 6:30. Tokiya wanted to wake you guys up. Be out there in like 10 minutes." Said Otoya leaving the room. "Last night was great Natsuki." Said Syo-chan smiling at me. We both know that sex was not something we want to do yet. It was too early. Later after getting ready Syo-chan and I went to the living room and everyone was sitting in the couch. Haru-chan came with the food and we ate. After eating we went to rehearsal and danced. During break I was sitting alone where Tokiya came up to me and asked "what's that mark on your neck?" I looked into the mirror and saw a hickey mark. It must have been from last night. "I don't know I wonder where that came from." I said trying to stop him from investigating. "Oh okay I just wanted to ask." Said Tokiya looking at the mark and walking away. This relationship is hard to contain. We as a group are too close. We know each other better now.

Now it has been few months since Syo-chan and I started dating. Other than Otoya no one found out so we were on a good track. One day our president came into to say that we are going to have a health check. He just wanted to know if we were healthy but we had no clue why it was so sudden. Each of us went into a room with a bathroom in the back with a doctor which told us to pee in the container. It was for some check. I don't know. And the doctor later took some blood samples too. Few days later the doctor came back and said that we needed a flu shot for incase and gave us all shots. But for some reason I had two shots not one. I didn't tell anybody because I was told that from president. Every day after that I wondered why I got two shots and what they were for. I did tell Syo-chan but he said it was maybe because you are taller and you need higher doses. So I believed him.

About six weeks later is when it was changing. One morning I woke up with a bad headache. Syo realized that I was in some kind of pain and checked my temperature. It was higher than usual. I stayed that day from rehearsal because I wasn't feeling good. But later that night I couldn't stop throwing up. Syo helped me and brought a nurse to check up on me and said it was a cold. Later I was allowed to go back to rehearsals but the aches never disappeared. I started to have back pains and shortness of breath. Dance moves that I usually did were too tiring for me now. Everyone was worried about my health. I was too. I didn't want to make anyone worried.

As days passed by the symptoms wouldn't go away. I ate more than usual but then later throw up. I felt like I can't control myself any more. And actually my concert outfit that used to be perfect on me was now tight. I knew that I didn't stop working out or even go on a bad diet. I seriously don't know what I'm supposed to do. During that dress rehearsal, the president called Syo-chan and I into a private room where the others can't hear. I thought we were done. I thought he figured out about our relationship. And he starts the conversation. "How is starish for you guys?" "Well it's nice I like it" said Syo-chan. "greeeeaatt well I have to tell you that I used you two for an experiment to make the greatest and cutest idol prodigy ever." Said the president looking out the window. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "From the beginning I saw you guys as a great pair that can work together to be one. Both of you have great talents that an idol needs. So I figured why don't we make an idol like that by mixing genes. That's where you guys stepped in. When the doctor came to get you guys 'checked up', he actually took some of your sperms for this experiment. We used Natsuki's sperm and changed it into an egg and we used Syo's sperm to fertilize it. We later took that egg and placed into Natsuki's body by shot." Said the president now looking at us. He directly points at my stomach and says "and now you are pregnant with Syo's baby!" "WAIT WHAT!? No first of all why take two guys stuff and do that, how do you even change a sperm to an egg and why put it in a guy's body!?" Said Syo. "Well like I said I wanted the perfect idol and also planting your baby into a girl wouldn't work. We made it so only a guy can hold the egg and give birth naturally. Also technology now allows us to change a sperm to an egg." "What the hell!? It doesn't mean you just plant an egg it a person's body without their permission!?" Said Syo-chan. "And what the hell is Natsuki supposed to do as an idol huh? Stand there wave with a huge belly!?" "I planned this pregnancy so that right after you guys get the utapuri award, your stomach will start growing. During that time I will not have go out in public until all is done. After you give birth, a babysitter will take care the child while you go back to your job. And no more questions! It is done and you cannot do anything about it. You guys will tell the rest of the members today like I told you. And Natsuki stay healthy." Said the principal and he left. I put my hand on my belly and I couldn't believe it, I was pregnant. Syo and I left the room to go back to rehearsal. We walked in and Tokiya asked "what was all the yelling? I heard Syo yelling. Is everything alright?" I kept my hand on my stomach and looked away. "Why don't you explain Natsuki? If you need help I will explain the rest." Syo-chan said trying to look into my eyes. I didn't want them to know, I was shocked about this. "Shinomiya-San? Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Haru-chan. I looked straight forward into the rest of the group and I started to explain the whole experiment thing. I tried to explain it in detail but the next two words wouldn't come out: I'm pregnant. So Syo-chan took over. "Okay well this whole experiment led to having a baby between us. By changing Natsuki's ummm sperm to ah umm an egg. That egg was fertilized by my ah sperm. Later when we had our second checkup, they implanted that fertilized egg into Natsuki." "Wait doesn't that mean that..." Said Ren staring at me. I again put my hand on my stomach and looked away. I started to cry. Syo finished Ren's sentence. "That Natsuki is pregnant with my child? Yes it's true. Natsuki is...pregnant." Everyone was shocked I couldn't help them. Hearing that a guy is pregnant is just not normal. "Ummm how does that work exactly?" Said Otoya. "Well..." And Syo-chan went on explaining what will happen to me and to starish. "Poor Natsuki. That's messed up that he just goes and does that to someone's body." Said Otoya. "I agree" replied Masato. "Why don't we ask for an abortion?" Said Ren still looking at me. "He can't. The president is stopping us from doing a damn thing except have Natsuki give birth."

After a moment of silence, Masato asked "This is weird but can we have you take a pregnancy test? I just want to make sure." I looked at him and said "yes I too want to make sure." I felt bad but we had Haru-chan go and buy because it's just weird for a guy to. About thirty minutes later she came back with the test. I went into the bathroom and did what I needed to do to take the test. I came out of the bathroom and gave the test to Syo-chan. He stared at and said the results aren't available yet. About minute later Syo-chan put his head in his hands and said "it's positive."

The next day as a group we had a lunch outside. We had sandwiches and cute obento that Haru-chan made. After we are we talked for a while where I ran to the restroom to throw up. This whole pregnant thing wasn't working for me. I want to eat more but I would throw up. I stayed in the bathroom until I heard a knock on the door. It was Syo-chan. "Hey are you okay?" I went and threw up one more time and replied "yeah I'm fine." And I got out the stall. Syo-chan looked at me worried and said "is it the symptoms? Well we should go back out. Everyone was worried because we saw you just running with your mouth covered up." "Yes it is the symptoms. I'm glad I get to carry your baby but these symptoms hurt badly." Syo-chan and I walked back to the Picnic area. "Are you okay, Shinomiya-San?" Said Haruka cleaning up the mess. "Oh I'm fine now thank you." I said siting on the ground where I used to sit. Later we had our dance rehearsal as usual we danced and I had a shortness of breath but I stopped mentioning it to Syo-chan because it made him worried.

It's been a month since I found out I was pregnant and I went to get a checkup. The doctor said I was three months pregnant. I looked down and now there was a slight bump now where my stomach is. I came back from the doctors and told Syo-chan what the doctor said. He was glad. He touched my belly and said "thank you for going through this even though this wasn't part of our plan." "It's okay Syo-chan I'm glad I have your child." And I couldn't help but smile. During dance practices we would rehearse our dances but recently I don't like how everyone was treating me. Everyone including Syo-chan has been treating me like I am helpless and that I need help for everything I do. I was getting sick of this. One day during rehearsal as usual people were treating me special. "Do you need anything to drink Natsuki? I'll get you some water." Said Tokiya. "No I'm fine thank you." He was making me pissed off. Right after he left Ren came up and asked me the same exact question. I couldn't take it anymore and I snapped "I am not helpless and I can fill up my water damn it! All of you are treating me like I am a child!" I stormed out of the room and left the dorm. I hated it. I went to town and walked around and after a while I sat a bench at a park that no one was in. Great I stormed out of the place I live. I sat there and it got dark. I didn't want to return to the dorm because I was still mad at them but I knew that I have to go back sometime. That's when I heard his voice. "Natsuki~!? Where are you? Are you here? Please come back. We didn't mean to do that!" It was Syo-chan. I stand up and he saw me. He ran towards me and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Natsuki. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just you are so precious to me and I don't want you to be in pain." I hugged him back. "Will come back please?" Said Syo-chan. "Okay but promise to don't treat me like a child. I will ask for help if I need some." We looked around if there was anyone around and there wasn't so we did a quick kiss. We walked back together to the dome.

All was good until the week before the utapuri awards were announced. I heard Syo-chan trying to wake me up but it was hard for me. I felt really hot. Soon I did wake up and Ai was standing there with Syo-chan. I felt sharp pains in my head that I don't remember having. "Hurry up you have rehearsal in 30min" said Ai. I felt horrible I had a bad head ache, I think a fever and I knew that soon I will I front of the toilet throwing up. And I did. I woke up completely and ran to the bathroom. I started to throw up. Syo-chan ran in and rubbed my back. "You are burning hot Natsuki!" Said Syo-chan now taking a towel out and dipping it in the water. He put it on the back of my neck. While he was doing that I couldn't stop throwing up. I know that I haven't eaten anything but this wasn't normal. "Ai I think Natsuki can't go to rehearsal today at this rate. Can you tell everyone else?" Said Syo-chan giving me a cup of water. I drank the cup but soon after I threw that up too. After thirty minutes of Syo-chan replacing the towel and me throwing up, Masato and Ren walked in to check up. They saw what was happening in the bathroom and asked if we needed anything. I wasn't allowed to take any medication because of the baby. I couldn't hold water anymore and the head ache was getting worse. "You guys don't have to be with me I will be alright. Go to rehearsal. I'll catch up don't worry." I said smiling at Syo-chan. "Okay I will see you soon then." Said Syo-chan now leaving the bathroom. The three left the room and I filled up the glass with water and drink it but again I threw it up. I stayed in the bathroom. I think about thirty minutes later I knew if I don't go soon to rehearsal everyone will get worried. I went to stand up and I felt dizzy and I fell to the ground.

"I think he is waking up! Natsuki?" I slowly opened my eyes and all the starish members were surrounding me. I don't remember going to my bed. The last thing I did was try to go to rehearsal from the bathroom. "You were on the floor in the bathroom Natsuki. You unconscious. If you really didn't feel good you didn't have to push yourself Natsuki!" Said Syo-chan. "Huh what?" I said stared at Syo-chan. I still had the head ache and I couldn't look straight. I tried to sit up but Otoya's hand stopped from getting up. "You should sleep." He said. Right when he put me down again I felt it coming I sprigged right back and went out of the bed and straight to the sink where I started to throw up again. Syo-chan came behind to rub my back again and said "I think we should call the doctor." And they did. 30 minutes later the doctor arrived at our domes and he checked up on me. He said there was a problem between the baby and me, but it will be temporary and it will get better in a few days. Everyone was glad that before the utapuri awards I'll be okay.

A few days later, three days before the utapuri awards I felt way better. I didn't throw up anymore and the only pain I had was back pains. Today we were going to recheck our concert outfits if we fit or not. All the starish members except Haru-chan was in the same room. I looked into the mirror shirtless and now it was noticeable. You can see the bump clearly stretching across my stomach. It was weird to see myself like this but I was happy. I put the outfit on but there was a problem. The shirt wasn't too small but it was really tight. It was tight around the stomach which showed my bump even more than just wearing a t-shirt. Syo came over agreeing putting on his outfit and said "dang Natsuki! Well it looks like you can't go into public like that." The rest of starish came over and Tokiya said "it looks like your baby is growing Natsuki but we have to get you an outfit that's more loose." The designer came over and made me take off the outfit and she remeasured me. She told me she will try to get the outfit together by tomorrow. And the next day we got back and there it was. My outfit. It was the same exact outfit except the size was bigger. I wore it and it was perfect. It was bigger around the stomach so you can't see the bump. Syo-chan came in and checked on me. "You look nice." He said. I was happy "thank you Syo-chan~!" I said hugging him. I took off the outfit and went back to rehearsal.

It was day of the utapuri award and starish was presented the award. We performed "Maji love 2000%" we danced and enjoyed the concert greatly. After the performance, Syo-chan and I went back to the room and hugged. "That was a great performance Natsuki!" Said Syo-chan blushing. "You too Syo-chan!" And I looked into his eyes. I pulled him in for a kiss.

(Sorry for skipping around x.x) it's has been 9 months since I became pregnant and well it was almost time to give birth. I was laying in my bed where Syo-chan came right behind me and spooned me. He laid his hand on my overly sized belly and rubbed it. "I can't believe it Natsuki. We are going to be parents soon. And I know I always say this but thank you for going through this." I smiled and took his hand and kissed it. "I love you Syo-chan and I am too happy that we are parents soon." "What are we going to name him?" Syo said. "I don't know...what about Ryuhei?" "No I don't like that. What about Kou?" Said Syo-chan "I like it but I want something cuter. Oh! What about Yukine?" Syo sat up and stared into my eyes and said "yes I would love that name! Yukine. That's really cute" and he leaned into kiss me.

As usual starish had a breakfast together. On the way there I looked into the mirror to see myself. I looked like my usual self except my stomach. It was stretched out looking like I stuffed a basketball up my shirt. I walked into the breakfast room and everyone was already seated. I sat next to Syo-chan as usual and we are and talked. "Is the baby coming soon?" Asked Ren eating some scrambled eggs. "Yes the due date is in two days. I'm nervous but I'm ready." After breakfast was always dance rehearsal which now I sit out.

Later that night after going to bed I only could think of what it will be like to give birth. I was scared but excited. The next morning I woke and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I thought it was another symptom that I haven't had in a while. I went to the living room area of the dorm to sit on the couch. The sharp pain became worse until it was too much to bear. I gridded my teeth and squeezed the pillow with my hand. Syo-chan came over and asked "are you okay Natsuki?" And I was in so much pain that I couldn't answer. Otoya and Tokiya walked in and ran towards me. "Natsuki are you in pain?" Said Otoya. "We should take you to the hospital. If your due date is tomorrow it wouldn't be weird that baby is coming!" Said Tokiya. Syo-chan took out his cell phone and called the doctor and I was sent to the hospital. They put me in a room with a nurse and my doctor. "Okay well we will make you change into this and Kurusu-San you need to change into this if you want to stay with him." Syo-chan and I changed into the clothing that we were told to. I laid into the bed and curled up as much as I can to bear the pain. Soon the doctor walked in and said "let's get started" I squeezed Syo-chan's hand while I was giving birth. After about two hours of this the doctor said "he was out!" I was glad but the pain was going away until everything went black.

"You need to go back Natsuki." Said a voice. "You shouldn't be here yet. You have still more to do in life." I covered my eyes from the bright light. It was a woman standing with a white dress. It was my old violin teacher. "Sensei~!" I shouted "go back Natsuki you don't belong here! Go go go before it's too late!" I turned around and I saw a hospital room with Syo-chan crying. I ran towards Syo-chan.

My eyes flattered open and I was in a hospital bed. I had an oxygen mask on and had a lot of cords sticking out of my arm. I looked to the right and there was Syo-chan sleeping with his head on my leg. I moved that leg and Syo-chan slowly woke up. He yawned and then looked at me. He realized I was awake and started to cry. "Natsuki~ I thought you were going to die! I didn't know what to do if...if..." and he cried even more. I took off the oxygen mask and I asked him what happened and he explained. "Right after the baby came out you lost conscious and your heart stopped. They started to do CPR on you then later the AED on you. They got your heart started but you wouldn't wake up. They checked on you and they said that you went into a coma and there was a huge chance that you would never wake up from it! I stayed here every day wishing for you to wake up and you did!" He was crying but smiling. "How long have I've been out?" "About two weeks..." We went quite for a moment which was interrupted by a baby crying. "Is that Yukine?" I asked and Syo-chan smiled and said "yes it is!" He walked over to a cradle near the window and picked up a baby. He brought it over to where I was laying and he was sooo cute. He had blonde hair with blue eyes just like Syo-chan. His hair was wavy like mine. "He is so cute! He looks like you Syo!" "He is cute! But he also looks like you" we smiled and did a quick kiss.

Epilogue: (I think)

It is now five years later and I am now 22 and Syo-chan is 21. We are still in starish and we got popular over the years. Syo-chan and my child, Yukine is now five. He has blonde hair like Syo-chan but it's wavy like mine. Blue eyes with glasses. He loves Piyo-chan and he is the sweetest thing ever. But sometimes he is short-tempered. Anyways he learned how to play both violin and viola by us but he likes the clarinet. Well we are great and I can't ask for a better life even though it was tough.


End file.
